RWBY: New Frontier
by SpiritOfRevenge1234
Summary: En un futuro cercano Remnant ha establecido contacto con la Tierra lo que ha favorecido el crecimiento tecnológico. Ruby Rose trabaja ahora para la Flota Espacial de Vale como Ingeniera Maestra y los restos del White Fang continúan sembrando el caos. En medio de este nuevo futuro, el impacto de una misteriosa nave en la Luna embarca a Ruby en una aventura hacia la Nueva Frontera...
1. Permiso de Colision

**Nota del autor: Está es realmente mi primer fanfic así que apreciaría mucho sus comentarios. Notaran que deje sin traducir los nombres referentes a lugares u objetos para mantener el contexto. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo I: Permiso de colisión**

 **Sistema satelital de Atlas**

 **En la atmosfera superior de Remnant**

 **1200 horas**

-Ruby ¿Todavía no terminas? –esa era la onceava vez que Yang hacia esa pregunta y estaba comenzando a desesperar a Ruby.

La joven líder estaba amarrada a una línea salvavidas al satélite de Atlas. El inmenso vacío del espacio era lo único que le hacía compañía mientras miraba fijamente a través del obturador del módulo ASTD. Algunas de sus herramientas flotaban en la gravedad cero y otras estaban firmemente adheridas a su cinturón de trabajo.

-Rose 2 ¿Me copia? -Ruby tomó su com unicador

-Aquí Rose 2, adelante tio Crow -escuchó un fuerte suspiro en el otro lado de la línea

-Es Comandante Crow ahora ¿Ya terminaste? -. El módulo ASTD era una completa ruina, el satélite sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la última tormenta de meteoritos que fue capaz de cruzar la atmósfera.

-Demasiado daño por aquí tío ... Quiero decir Comandante Crow, tengo que reemplazar toda la computadora principal del módulo me llevará otros 20 minutos -otro fuerte suspiro.

Ruby era la mejor en su trabajo. Ahora trabajaba para el Consejo de Vale como Ingeniera en Jefe de la Flota Espacial de Vale, pero incluso ahora tenía problemas para arreglar las cosas a tiempo.

-Te copio fuerte y claro ¿Cómo se ve desde allí? levantó la mano para saludar al Ivory, uno de los mayores Destructores Espaciales de la flota, flotando en medio del vacío a pocos kilómetros de ellos.

-Todo se ve genial, Rose 2, gracias por la señal de asistencia -con una sonrisa, Ruby volvió al trabajo. Los cables que rodeaban ala computadora se habían enredado sobre sí mismos.

En uno de los paneles solares, Yang miraba por encima de su hombro el trabajo de su hermana menor. Su traje espacial amarillo destellaba cada vez que la luz del lejano sol lo rozaba.

-Le dije a mi tío que no necesitaba escolta ¿Ya estoy grande sabes? tomo mi leche todos los días -Ruby pudo sacar el modulo dañado dándole un tiro, los pedazos rotos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente y la chica le dio un empujón para que volaran hacia el espacio.

-Oye, quien te dijo que podías contaminar el espacio?, termina rápido, en serio quiero irme -Yang miro hacia el infinito vacío que se desplegaba al borde del panel solar- tengo miedo de caer.

-Técnicamente no puedes caer Yang, flotarías, en el espacio la dirección depende de la posición en la que te encuentres, ahora, ¿Podrías traerme del almacén 2 un nuevo módulo para el ASTD?

-En serio tenemos que irnos, el casco -dijo mientras saltaba suavemente hacia el cuerpo del satélite en color blanco -no es bueno para mi cabello, lo tengo por todas partes.

Ruby perdió de vista a su hermana que comenzó a descender por el costado del enorme aparato. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginar el cabello de su hermana bloqueándole la vista. Se tomó un momento para observar Remmnant desde el espacio: su enorme océano azul y una pequeña masa de tierra condensada casi por completo en un lado del orbe. Los destellos azules de la luz contra el mar de vez en cuando, golpeaban el vidrio polarizado de su casco.

-Rose 2, reporte su progreso.

-Esperando por las partes del módulo, por cierto, comándate ¿Cómo está su familia?"

-Rose 2 concéntrese en la misión -hubo un corto silencio mientras Ruby buscaba su soldadora de mano -tuve que dejar a Winter e Ivory en una playa en Vacuo, está misión me sacó de mis vacaciones -ahora fue el turno de Ruby para suspirar. Desde que Winter había pasado a ser su tía en forma, su tío había estado relativamente poco tiempo en casa y si conocía algo de su nueva tía, era lo mucho que detestaba que él estuviera lejos, aun por trabajo. La realidad era que Crow le había robado el puesto como comandante del _Ivory_ después de la guerra, el profesor Ozpin lo había considerado un mejor candidato, aunque Crow nunca mostro cualidades de liderazgo; era, un palabras de Winter "un alcohólico que tenía suerte de estar en el momento más indicado" pero que igual tenía su encanto.

-Las piezas -Yang emergió de una pequeña escalera metálica con una caja de plástico -por favor dime que no vinimos hasta acá solo a conectar un cable flojo -Yang reviso su SCAR 7.62 MD- me sentiría mejor si tuviera a Ember Celica conmigo.

-Sabes que el Dust no funciona en el espacio abierto. Obtuvimos estas armas del contrato de traspaso de tecnología que hicimos con la Tierra, al parecer, ellos si llevan a guerra a la última frontera, no te quejes. Ruby volvió a su trabajo, soldando de nuevo el modulo a su lugar.

-Una vez que hayan terminado podremos hacer algunas medidas precautorias.

-¿Medidas precautorias? - dejo de soldar para poner atención a su comunicador y Yang se sentó en un pequeño escalón cerca de donde su hermana trabajaba.

-Hace unos tres meses hubo un incidente en el desierto, un destello de energía de algún tipo dejo un cráter en donde antes estaba un pequeño pueblo a mitad de la nada. El equipo de reconocimiento solo encontró un cráter humeante, altos niveles de radiación y una piscina de cristal alrededor de la explosión -un ligero sonido de agua corriente le dijo a Ruby que su tío estaba bebiendo de nuevo.

-¿Bomba nuclear? Creo que Atlas había negociado algunas piezas y planos para construir unas.

-Hable de eso con Winter en la cena, matan a los Grimm pero destruyen todo lo demás, el Consejo desaprobó su uso y Atlas asegura que los planos no se han filtrado. Lo que sí reconocen es el robo de los planos de un arma satelital, el _Titus,_ de las Oficinas de Defensa de Atlas y los tiempos del evento en el desierto concuerdan con el tiempo de construcción.

-¿Piensas que el White Fang los tiene? -hubo otro silencio y Ruby pudo terminar de soldar el modulo-. Modulo soldado Control, el satélite debería estar en línea en unos minutos"

-Excelente trabajo Rose 2, a cambio de que paguemos por la reparación del satélite, podremos utilizar los escáneres de espacio profundo de Atlas para buscar el _Titus_ en la órbita de Remmnant, Oz teme que esté en operación.

-¿Ya podemos bajarnos de esta isla de metal? Quiero comer algo -Yang se puso de pie mientras Ruby cerraba la puerta del ASTD.

-Satélite en línea Rose 2, pasando al modo de escaneo profundo- Ruby recogió sus herramientas- enviando unidad de extracción a su ubicación Rose 2, TE 10 minutos"

-Mierda si Control, espero que la cocina aun este abierta -Yang se movió lentamente sobre el satélite para alcanzar la línea de seguridad atada a su cintura-Oye Rubes ¿Has hablado con Weiss o Blake en estos días?

-Weiss me dijo que vendría al _Ivory_ , puede que la veamos en el puente y Blake…, bueno ella, te manda saludos y eso -no quería presionar el tema de Blake frente a su hermana, después de todo, habían terminado su relación hacía pocos meses y desde entonces su equipo había vivido separado. Solo se habían visto un par de veces durante algunas misiones y cuando nació Ivory

-Tranquila Rubes, soy una chica grande. Ya lo he superado.

Ruby sonrió. La luna de Remmnant, víctima de las colisiones naturales, ahora flotaba muy cerca de ellas. Ruby había alzado sus manos tantas veces cuando era niña en un intento de tocarla, _lo logre mamá, por fin estoy donde habíamos prometido,_ estiró nuevamente su mano hacia el brillante astro con su anillo de escombros y polvillo lunar flotando a su alrededor y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del silencio absoluto del espacio exterior. Se tomó un momento. Su hermana le dijo algo pero no era importante.

-Rose 2 aquí Radar, adelante Rose 2 -Yang tomó la llamada, incluso ella recordaba aquella promesa.

-Lo copio Radar ¿Qué sucede? -un poco de estática.

-Atención Rose 2, estoy detectando una objeto de gran masa en su espacio aéreo a sus tres en punto, por favor confirme si lo tiene a la vista -Yang miró al infinito entre el _Ivory_ , que se movía lentamente, y la Luna

-Muy gracioso Radar, allí no hay nada, el cielo está limpio, cambio -agudizó su vista, pero solo recogía con la mirada las distantes estrellas quemándose a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

-Copiado Rose 2, quizás sea una falla de los instrumentos -la comunicación terminó de nuevo y Yang regresó la vista a la brillante luna.

-Rose 2, no sé qué decir, acabo de revisar la información con los escáneres de espacio profundo del satélite: hay un enorme objeto dirigiéndose a ustedes y viene rápido -Yang se giró nuevamente para ver a la nada, utilizando la visión aumentada de su casco.

-Allí solo hay nada, nada y más maldita nada Radar, mi casco no detecta nada ¿No se habrán averiado los sistemas del satélite? -miró a su hermana menor que balanceaba las piernas alegremente sobre el borde de la máquina -Rubes, creo que hay un problema con los sensores del satélite… -una repentina explosión se pudo ver en la lejanía. El _Ivory_ , que apenas tomaba curso hacia el satélite, golpeó de costado contra otra nave salida de la nada. Hubo un chillido en la comunicación que taladró los oídos de Yang mientras el _Ivory_ maniobraba peligrosamente, dejando una estela de fuego que se extinguió rápidamente. Pedazos de ambas naves se desprendieron mientras el intruso se precipitaba en un curso azaroso hacia el satélite.

-¡Ruby, le dieron al _Ivory_ ¡

Ruby despertó de su sueño a tiempo para ver a Yang tomarla por el brazo mientras el Ivory se quedaba estático e inclinado un poco hacia abajo.

-Mierda, Control ¿Qué fue eso?

-Rose 2 -la voz de su tío sonó en un tono alarmante, más atemorizante que cualquier alarma de peligro- ¡La nave está en curso de colisión con el satélite, salgan de allí ahora, está demasiado cerca¡" pero se acercaba rápido. En minutos, la nave intrusa estuvo sobre el pequeño aparato.

-¡Sujétate Ruby! -eso fue lo último que Ruby escuchó antes que el chirrido del metal cubriera la voz de su hermana. La nave no impactó el satélite, en cambio le propinó un tremendo rozón el parte de atrás. Ruby salió volando. El impacto sacudió todos los paneles solares mientras ambas astronautas se sujetaban a sus arneses. El vidrio del casco de Ruby estaba completamente empañado mientras la joven líder intentaba volver a poner los pies en el satélite. La nave comenzó a precipitarse sobre la luna, generando una enorme succión. Su cuerda se rompió. Su cuerpo, como el de una muñeca de trapo, voló siguiendo la trayectoria de los motores hasta estrellarse contra uno de los filos del satélite. Intento sujetarse de la resbalosa manija del almacén trasero pero no pudo; pedazos de los panales volaron siguiendo la nave que parecía estar haciendo un aterrizaje forzoso.

A la mitad del espacio, Ruby daba vueltas sin control mientras escuchaba a su hermana gritar su nombre, una voz que se iba haciendo más lejana mientras caía hacia la luna. Desesperadamente, manoteó el gancho de su brazo y como pudo, logró dispararlo hacia una de las placas exteriores de la nave. El sistema tractor la acercó demasiado rápido a la nave, su cabeza, hizo como una pelota dentro de una cubeta cuando su casco se golpeó contra el borde destruido de la placa dejándola inconsciente.

El atronador sonido de la nave partiéndose llenó sus oídos hasta el último instante…


	2. El polisonte

**Capítulo 2: El polisón**

 **Puente del Destructor** _ **Ivory**_

El puente del _Ivory_ quedó bañado en una espeluznante luz roja, el café que Crow estaba bebiendo terminó sobre la mesa de control. Fue el último en ponerse de pie entre gruñidos mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Reporte de estado? -preguntó al aire mientras esperaba que los gruñidos de sus operadores terminaran. Buscó su whisky entre sus ropas, pero el fondo estaba roto y el líquido le había bañado la camisa, _este es un día muy malo_

-Recibimos un impacto a estribor, los sistemas de armas están al 100%, combustible al 80%, el sistema de navegación auxiliar está dañado pero aun nos podemos mover en modo manual -el primero oficial, Gusser, movía los dedos frenéticamente sobre su teclado-, hay reportes de daños por todo el estribor derecho de la nave y creo que perdimos presión a la derecha.

-Ponte en contacto con la base en Remnant, reporta el choque -Crow miro por la ventana al satélite -¿Y Rose 2? ¿Lo lograron?

-Aquí el puente del _Ivory_ al Revenger, adelante Revenger -la comunicación saltó un poco pero finalmente la voz del operador atrapó la línea.

-Aquí Revenger, necesito el puesto médico preparado para un herido en estado regular.

-¿Solo uno? -un silencio mortal se asentó entre el comandante y el operador.

-Lo siento señor, Ruby no estaba por ningún lado.

Crow se dejó caer en la silla. Le dio otra mirada al destrozado satélite al fondo. _Tai me va a matar cuando se entere._ Pensó en llamar a Winter, pero ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que había perdido a su sobrina en un accidente espacial? Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento. Gusser solo lo observaba, lo mismo el operador del radar y el jefe de comunicaciones. La nave no estaba varada, pero la perdida de aquella dulce chica parecía haber derribado la moral de todos en el puente. Tenía que calmarse, _eres el comándate después de todo._

-Primer oficial deme un reporte de daños completo así como cualquier baja que hayamos tenido -el hombre volvió al trabajo frenéticamente-, Radar, estado de los escáneres.

-El ASTD de Atlas aún está bajo nuestro control, recibió algo de daño y perdimos las Atenas de la 4 a la 25, pero el escáner de espacio profundo aun funciona.

-Gire el satélite hacia la luna, calibre el escáner para buscar la frecuencia de nuestros faros de emergencia, si Ruby aún está viva, la vamos a encontrar -el chico en el radar giró su silla para manipular la consola-, y alguien consígame otro vaso de…

-¡Señorita, ya le dije que no puede entrar así al puente…! -una terrible conmoción entró por la puerta del puente mientras un soldado intentaba detener a Weiss que en vano trataba de mirar por encima de su hombro.

-¿Si sabes quién soy yo, verdad? Yo soy la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company y prácticamente pago por cada bala que disparas ¿En serio deseas meterte en mi camino?

-¿A qué hora llego? -la voz de cansada de Crow alcanzó tarde al primer oficial pues Weiss ya estaba delante de él, parándose en las puntas de sus tacones para desafiarlo con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber que fue esa terrible conmoción? no tengo ni cinco minutos en esta nave cuando ya es un hervidero de problemas ¿En serio eres el comandante?"

Crow suspiro pesadamente. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el clon de su esposa y su voz de tono irritante no ayudaba a aplacar el violento dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-Mira, Princesa, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, tengo que encontrar a Ruby y… -Crow maldijo de nuevo no poder controlar su lengua cuando estaba estresado. Weiss se adelantó y lo rodeó rápidamente hasta interponerse entre él y su silla.

-¿Dónde está Ruby? -preguntó la chica que no pudo esconder su tono de preocupación.

 **Luna de Remnant, Cuerpo principal**

Ruby despertó al sonido de las alarmas de su traje

-Oxígeno al 28%, por favor, recargue las celdas de oxígeno. Entrando en las celdas de reserva -Ruby abrió lentamente sus ojos. Había una pequeña fisura en el cristal de su casco y el oxígeno se estaba saliendo lentamente. Se descubrió bajo un aburrido techo de metal cubierto por muchas tuberías identificadas con colores. Parecía un camarote. Una litera doble aún se mantenía en pie a la derecha y a su izquierda había un enorme agujero en el blindaje por donde se colaba el viento lunar cargado de polvo. Ruby se quitó algunos escombros de encima y un par de papales. Parecía tener sus cuatro extremidades completas y nada roto. Movió sus dedos y el cuello.

-Rayos, creo que caí sobre una tuerca -se sentó lentamente para masajearse la espalda- necesito parchar ese hoyo o buscar un lugar de la nave que aun este presurizado -de un salto, se puso de pie y tocó su comunicador.

-Aquí Rose 2 al Ivory, adelante Ivory -nada, la radio daba solo una molesta estática -¿Ivory me copia? aquí Ruby Rose, me queda poco oxígeno y estoy varada en el interior de la nave desconocida -la estática continuó con su ritmo normal.

-La radio está frita, necesito una antena con más poder -la única puerta hacia el interior de la nave se había desprendido de su marco y revelaba un interior oscurecido. _No sirve de nada estar aquí_ , se aventuró dentro de la nave con las luces de su casco encendidas. El pasillo anexo tenía la misma configuración que el camarote. _Necesitan un mejor diseñador de interiores_ , con la pared como su guía, Ruby anduvo por el pasillo despacio, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás hasta toparse con una robusta puerta protegida por un cerrojo de manivela.

-Por favor abre -dijo en tono muy bajo. Le aplicó un poco de fuerza y la puerta, bien aceitada, cedió rápidamente. Ruby empujó solo lo suficiente para meter su cuerpo y volvió a cerrar.

-Presurizando -una voz robótica de mujer sobresalto a Ruby y tras unos sonidos de gas, las luces se encendieron, un poco bajas pero permitieron a Ruby apagar la suya.

-Concentración de oxígeno 89%, activado gravedad artificial -el cuerpo de Ruby se volvió pesado de golpe y la chica casi cae de cara. Luego de un suspiro, se sacó el casco y lo colgó en su cinturón. La sala donde estaba era enorme; pero era dominada por una consola que parecía mantener un poco de la energía restante en la nave.

-Parece que la batería principal se desconectó con el golpe pero las auxiliares aun funcionan -revisó la consola con los oídos muy atentos ante cualquier sonido que le dijera que quedaba alguien con vida en la nave- ¿Ahora donde está el puente? -presionó algunos botones al azar hasta que la consola se activó con un sonido.

-Bienvenida a la nave Crucero Draga, mi nombre es Lilith y seré su asistente durante el viaje, por favor identifíquese -Ruby miró sobre su hombro y debajo de la consola antes de responder.

-Ingeniera en Jefe de la Flote Espacial de Vale Ruby Rose -la consola registró la información.

-Bienvenida señorita Rose, desgraciadamente, ese nombre no se encuentra en la base de datos de la nave, abriré un expediente nuevo para usted o si desea y posee un dispositivo personal, puedo descargarme a el -Ruby puso su casco y presiono el botón de sincronización en la base del cuello-, copiando datos, no reconozco el algoritmo de su dispositivo pero me adaptare lo mejor posible -luego de unos instantes la chica volvió a ponerse el casco.

-Sincronización exitosa ¿Desea que le ayude en algo más?

-Bueno Lilith, porque no me dices a donde iba esta nave.

-El crucero Draga salió de la Tierra el 22 de marzo del año 2124, no existe un destino fijo programado en la computadora -Ruby tomo asiento en la única silla que quedaba en el lugar, había mucho polvo flotando entre las computadoras.

-¿Ultima transmisión?

-La ultima transmisión del puente fue hace 10 años, 19 días, 18 horas, 9 minutos, 34 segundos hasta este momento - ¿ _Diez años? Imposible que haya navegado tanto tiempo…_

-¿La tripulación?

-El Draga lleva una tripulación de 2345 pasajeros, desafortunadamente ninguno sigue con vida, la última señal de vida fue vista en el área clasificada de la nave hace 8 meses.

-¿Navegaron hasta que se quedaron sin combustible y luego estuvieron a la deriva hasta que todos murieron?"

-Me temo que si señorita Rose -Ruby se llevó los dedos a los labios. Algo no hacia sentido en aquella historia pero por el deplorable estado de la nave y el polvo que ahora se había pegado a los codos de su traje espacial rojo, la computadora estaba diciendo la verdad

-Muy bien Lilith ¿Qué áreas de la nave aún tienen energía?

-El área clasificada recibe el 80% de la energía de las baterías secundarias mientras el puente el resto-. _Demasiada energía para un área aparentemente inútil_ , Ruby se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo. _Aunque debo llegar al puente para enviar un mensaje, la gente de este lugar murió por una razón, debe haber algo en esa área clasificada._

-Dime Lilith… -Ruby hizo una pausa y uso su mejores ojos de cachorro frente a la consola ¿Podrías llevarme al área clasificada de la nave? -hubo un silencio.

-Detecto una súbita dilatación de pupilas ¿Desea que la lleve al área médica?

-Llévame a ver el área clasificada -dijo finalmente. _Al parecer, las maquinas si nos inmunes a mi mirada, pero con Weiss funciona tan bien_.

-Es clasificada señorita, nadie con un pase de nivel 4 o menor puede ingresar sin autorización.

-Bueno, técnicamente ahora soy el oficial de mayor rango a bordo así que eso me da un pase de nivel 5 además, me lo debes pues tu nave casi me mata a mí y a mi hermana… - _Yang_. Ruby no había querido preocuparse inútilmente, pero deseaba internamente volver a ver a su hermana.

-Reconozco que tiene una buen manejo de la palabra capitán Ruby, le mostrare el camino -Ruby dio un pequeño salto emocionado y se aventuró nuevamente por los pasillos desiertos. Nada cambiaba, tuberías enredaban el lugar y de vez en cuando se topaban con una puerta que salpicaba alguno pasillo.

-Dime Lilith ¿Hay aquí algún lugar donde pueda conseguir unas galletas de chocolate?

-Las reservas de alimento se encuentran al 0.2%, pero tiene usted una cantidad abundante de sal si así lo desea -el estómago de Ruby dio un vuelco, _comer sal nunca es sano para nadie_.

-¿Porque la tripulación viajó hasta morir de hambre? -Ruby salto una enorme tubería que obstruía un pasillo- ¿Estaban huyendo? ¿Hubo una plaga de zombis?

-No poseo esa información, comprender las razones humanas para actuar no está dentro de mi programación -Ruby se detuvo finalmente ante una enorme puerta. De aspecto pesado y resguardada por una cerradura de combinación electrónica-. El área confidencial capitán, desgraciadamente no tengo el código de acceso"

-No hace falta -Ruby tomó su soplete de mano y comenzó a cortar a través de la cerradura lentamente-, mi hermana Yang siempre dice que no existe ninguna puerta cerrada si sabes cómo entrar.

-Su hermana suena como una mujer muy astuta -dijo Lilith mientras Ruby pasaba por la mitad de la cerradura.

-Tienes su ratos -apagó su soplete- pero me ha enseñado muchas cosas útiles -sin avisar, la joven líder le dio un tremendo golpe a la cerradura. Algunas chispas volaron antes de que la puerta marcara un error y terminara por abrirse en medio de una cortina de vapor de agua.

-Es una mujer muy fuerte capitán Ruby.

-Gracias, tres vasos de leche al día -dijo tocando sus bíceps-, deberías probarla

-Soy físicamente incapaz de tomar leche pero si desea puedo mostrarle un resumen operativo de los beneficios de tomar leche.

-No hace falta LIlith -Ruby entró en el área clasificada empujando la puerta con algo de esfuerzo…

 **Cubierta de despegue del** _ **Ivory**_

-Hey Princesa, no hagas esto -Crow intentaba en vano detener a Weiss de subir a una de las naves de reconocimiento-. Ya tengo listo un equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

Pero Weiss ya estaba dentro de la nave, revisando el panel de control y ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ni siquiera hemos podido ubicarla, deja que el ASTD encuentre su… -pero ella se puso el casco de su traje espacial en vivos blancos y azules-, Dios, eres tan madura - la chica suspiro un momento y retiro el visor de su casco.

-Escucha, sé que ya tienes toda una estrategia y todo eso, pero es mi compañera de equipo y es mi responsabilidad sacarla de los problemas en los que se mete esa tonta -pero Crow no quitaba el pie de encima del marco de la nave

-Tú eres la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company, si te pasa algo, tu padre tendrá mi cabeza en un plato.

-Sabes que Winter no se lo permitirá, si soporta tenerte como yerno, soportara que yo vaya a ayudar a Ruby.

-Sí, pero no poniéndote en peligro de esta manera.

Weiss toco la ignición del motor y el aparato rugió suavemente, sacando a Crow un poco de balance.

-Ni siquiera sabes si la nave es hostil o no.

-Ya golpeó un crucero de la Flota Espacial, accidente o no, deberán responder por sus acciones, considérame tu embajadora de paz -Weiss le guiñó el ojo pero Crow se cruzó de brazos-. Y si no me dejas ir, retiraré el contrato que hicimos con el Consejo y podrás despedirte de tu oportunidad de seguir usando el satélite -Crow maldijo internamente.

-De tal palo tal astilla - Weiss respondió con una sonrisa-. Ruby es una chica lista, seguramente va al puente a buscar las comunicaciones, nosotros seguiremos intentado con el radar. Mantén tu comunicación todo el tiempo abierta -se retiró de un salto y la cabina de la nave se cerró. Weiss respondió alzando el pulgar mientras la nave descendía lentamente el tubo de expulsión.

 **Área Clasificada**

 **Crucero de viaje Draga**

 _Wow_ la expresión quedaba corta. El laboratorio al que Ruby había llegado luego de recorrer otro inmenso pasillo era enorme. Muchos equipos, para los cuales la joven líder era ajena, aun se mantenían de pie. El suelo estaba cubierto de papeles y la gran mayoría de las computadoras tenían una gruesa capa de polvo sobre la pantalla. En el costado derecho, una fila de cuatro enormes tubos llenos de un líquido azul claro se mantenían iluminados por la energía de las baterías secundarias

-¿Que es todo esto? -dio un par de pasos, observando siempre sobre su hombro. Las tuberías conectadas sobre su cabeza colgaban sin fuerza, libres de sus fluidos y la consola central parecía estar en modo de baja batería.

-No tuve acceso a esta unidad, sus instalaciones operan en un circuito cerrado y tienen su propio algoritmo de programación -registró una de las largas mesas de trabajo, pero solo pudo identificar un microscopio, una centrifuga y un termociclador. Los enormes tubos azules al fondo era lo que llamaba poderosamente la curiosidad de Ruby, se puso frente a uno, el vidrio estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo y un elido frio le golpeo la cara.

-Tanques criogénicos, la última entrada se registró hace casi cinco años y se ha mantenido en flujo constante de energía desde entonces -rascó un poco la superficie y el hielo cedió fácilmente, rascó un poco más hasta que un enorme trozo se desprendió súbitamente. Al interior del tanque el cuerpo de un Beowolf flotaba con una petrificada y diabólica sonrisa. Aun congelado, sus ojos rojizos irradiaban la misma rabia asesina contra la que había pelado tantas veces.

-¿Que hacen los Grimm en esta nave? -dio tres pasos hasta chocar con la mesa de la consola principal.

-No se alarme, se encuentra en suspensión animada -notó otras tres sombras flotando dentro del resto de los tubos-, no puedo acceder a la red encriptada de la sección -Ruby se sacó el casco y lo dejo junto a la consola.

-Si los Grimm están a bordo, entonces ahora se ha vuelto mi problema. Lilith, entra en el sistema y copia todos los archivos posibles a la memoria interna de mi casco -la única puerta que dominaba la habitación aún permanecía cerrada. _Quizás en el Ivoy puedan descifrarla._

-Diez minutos treinta y dos segundos para finalizar la descarga -se alejó de la consola. No quiera estar cerca de los tubos criogénicos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. La única puerta que se mantenía cerrada, se alzaba a la izquierda del lugar; de acero y con unos enormes seguros metálicos pero entreabiertos. El seguro electrónico estaba destruido e irradiaba un aura de oscuridad que el alma curiosa de Ruby no pudo ignorar.

-Hey Lilith, iré a explorar el resto de este lugar -pero la inteligencia artificial no respondió, quizás utilizando todo su poder de procesamiento en descargar aquellos archivos. Se aventuró por el costado del lugar, atenta a cualquier sonido tras la puerta que denotara problemas. Empujó lentamente, la puerta era pesada y ridículamente gruesa y del otro lado, una habitación a medio iluminar era dominada por un conjunto de jaulas. Fríos barrotes de metal y puertas corredizas empotradas al suelo de acero. Cinco numeradas con las letras de la A a la E; no había mucho alrededor, al menos, no mucho de lo que Ruby pudiera sacar alguna información pero los aterradores grilletes que salían de casi todas las paredes de las jaulas hicieron que un escalofrió le bajara por la espalda.

Las jaula estaban tranquilizadoramente vacías. Algunas manchas de una sustancia negra cubrían el suelo de la C cuya puerta se encontraba destrozada y a medio camino de hundirse a través de su marco en el suelo. La jaula D tenia manchas de sangre, muy vieja, algunos de los grilletes colgaban lastimosamente, destrozados, rotos y sin su presa pero la jaula E aún estaba ocupada. No parecía que la maldad de aquella visión pudiera superarse: al fondo de la jaula, recostada sobre una vieja cama de colchón delgado, una niña dormía con tranquilidad.

Ruby se sujetó de los barrotes.

-Hey… -apenas fue audible su voz, la impresión de encontrar a la niña que aun respiraba suavemente le había dejado la boca seca- Hey… ¿Estás bien? -no hubo respuesta. Ruby sabia que un niño metido en una jaula como una animal no podía estar bien pero no se le ocurría que más decir.

-No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí -intentó jalar los barrotes pero ni siquiera temblaron. _Si tuviera a Cresent Rose…_ se maldijo por no estar armada-. Escucha: cuando me ponga en contacto con el Ivory, vendré a sacarte -como reaccionando al sonido de su voz frustrada, la niña movió los hombros.

Ruby sonrió de ver que la niña, al menos, aún tenía energía para moverse. Se sentó despacio sobre su cama. Tenía el cabello increíblemente negro y tan largo, que se desparramaba sobre la cama. Su piel blanca quedaba perfectamente enmarcada por la camisa color negro que le llega hasta los muslos pero sus ojos; sus ojos fueron los que más sorprendieron a la maestra de la guadaña: rojos, penetrantes, incluso en una niña que no tendría más de 12 años, como carbones carmesí que Ruby se quedó jurando haber visto en otro lado muchas veces.

-Eh.. hola, yo.. -las palabras no salían de la garganta de Ruby-. Me llamo Ruby Rose y he venido a salvarte -volvió a aplicarle fuerza a la puerta.

-No podrás arrancar esa puerta sola -su voz era delgada pero no le faltaba carácter-, eres demasiado débil y la puerta demasiado fuerte -se bajó de la cama de un salto.

-¡No por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo¡ -la respuesta Ruby pareció arrancar un ligero sobresalto en la chica-. Si puedo sacarte de aquí, habrá valido la pena el terminar tan cansada -y volvió a su intento de desprenderé la puerta.

-¿Porque me quieres liberar? -Ruby no se detuvo-, ni siquiera sabes quién soy o porque estoy aquí ¿Y si he hecho algo malo y merezco estar aquí?

-No importa -dijo al final la joven líder con una voz resuelta- Soy una Cazadora, juré defender a los débiles y rescatar a los que necesitan ser rescatados y hacer del mundo un mundo mejor" pero la niña negó despacio con la cabeza "y he decidido que el mundo es mejor contigo en el"

-Apártate -la voz de la niña saco a Ruby del esfuerzo.

Ruby parpadeó varias veces pero termino por apartarse. La chica se paró junto a la puerta y sin aviso, le propinó una tremenda patada a la puerta. La placa de acero se dobló en el lugar del impacto y salió volando como si le hubiera soplado a una hoja de papel. Se estrelló con un estruendo en la pared opuesta y la niña salió caminando con los pies descalzos.

-¿Cómo…? -intento terminar su pregunta- La puerta era… Yo iba a…

-¿Sacarme de la jaula? -señaló con su pulgar a su celda-. Esa jaula no era para mí -la chica tomó a Ruby de la mano- ¿Nos vamos? - y como dos tumbas, unas orejas de lobo, negras como la noche, se asomaron rápidamente sobre la cabeza de la niña.

 _¿Faunus? ¿Grimm y Faunus en la misma nave en un solo día? esto se pone cada vez mejor._ Ruby dirigió a la niña hacia la consola para recuperar su casco.

-Descarga completa Capitán Ruby -la chica se colgó el casco en su cinturón.}

-Muy bien" miró a la niña y está le regresó una sonrisa mientras sus orejas se movían en todas direcciones- Muéstranos el camino al puente…

 **En el exterior del Crucero Draga, Puente**

-Descendiendo -la nave de rescate se ancló con un gancho magnético al blindaje del puente- _Ivory_ me he anclado con éxito a la nave, cambiando a piloto automático -Weiss revisó sus instrumentos mientras se ajustaba Myrtenaster tras la cintura y su rifle de batalla al hombro. La nave era una completa ruina, los motores se habían desprendido del cuerpo y se encontraban a unos cuantos metros por detrás del resto mientras que el estribor de la nave estaba medio hundido en la arena lunar.

-Recibido Princesa -Weiss suspiró.

-¿Ni en un momento así puedes dejar ese apodo? -hubo una risa tras el aparato en su oído.

-Es tu nombre en clave, no te quejes -abrió la cabina y registró el oscuro puente.

-El puente parece desierto -se descolgó por un costado de la nave que quedó flotando en baja energía cerca del puente. Cayó despacio hasta que sus pies aterrizaron cerca de la ventana- las compuertas de seguridad se activaron con el choque, tendré que irrumpir para entrar -rebuscó la carga explosiva, un disco metálico un poco más ancho al medio, la pegó en la compuerta, pateó el metal y se alejó un par de metros flotando en el aire.

El metal de la ventana se destruyó en pequeños pedazos, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que Weiss se acerca usando su gancho.

-Entrando _Ivory_ -la luz de su casco reveló un interior viejo y arrumbado-. No hay nadie en el puente control, al parecer, no ha habido nadie aquí en muchos años -el polvo del suelo salió despedido por la falta de presión y la única puerta que conectaba con el resto del pasillo se encontraba firmemente sellada -. Aún hay presión, si Ruby está aquí, aún debe haber oxígeno.

-Atención Princesa, el ASTD detecta una nave pequeña acercándose a su posición, se niega a entrar en la frecuencia.

-Cambiando la nave a modo furtivo, parece que tendremos compañía -revisó su rifle pero mantuvo una mano sobre la empuñadora de su arma en la espalda, _nota metal; crear Dust que funcione en el espacio exterior._

-Demasiadas señales enemigas Princesa, retírese a la cubierta inferior -Weiss jaló el seguro lateral del rifle y con todas sus fuerzas abrió la puerta que daba a un pasillo conectado a una escalera. En la gravedad casi nula de la luna, fue una tarea titánica abrir el seguro pero con algo de trabajo, ya se encontraba sujeta del barandal para poder descender y a abrir la última puerta, tuvo que pelar contra el vacío, el interior aún estaba presurizado. Le fuerza del vacío la empujada lejos de la puerta, pero pudo abrir un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para pasar y tras empujarla de vuelta, la presión y la gravedad volvieron a la normalidad.

 _¿Donde estás Ruby?_ Se quitó el casco y en el pasillo mal iluminado pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba rápidamente, estaba muy cerca, casi doblando la esquina. Apuntó a la esquina del pasillo, el dedo en el gatillo y la mira justo al centro. Los pasos también se detuvieron antes sin revelar a quien fuera estuviera del otro lado.

El silencio creó una tensa atmosfera solo acompañada de la respiración de Weiss y el dudar de la sombra en la esquina.

-¡Está es la Flota Espacial de Atlas, salga lentamente con las manos en alto¡ -no era su mejor jugada, pero al menos así sabría si el White Fang estaba cerca. Weiss comenzó a acercarse, despacio y siguiendo la pared. La sombra se materializó como Ruby, que traía un destrozado traje y una niña pequeña de la mano.

-¿Weiss? -la incrédula voz de Ruby resonó por el pasillo. Weiss se acercó dando enromes y enojados pasos, con el rifle golpeándole el costado

-Hey, Weiss no hay tiempo, creo que hay… -pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una pequeña bofetada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer en medio de la nada? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¿Tengo que viajar desde Remnant hasta acá para sacarte de problemas tonta? -Weiss estaba consciente de las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos, pero la ira de ver a Ruby luego de tantos inconvenientes le impidió llorar.

-Lo siento Weiss, no quería preocupar a nadie -pero la chica de cabello blanco alzó la mano nuevamente para darle otra bofetada; bofetada que jamás llegó pues rodeó a Ruby con un fuerte abrazo.

-Te odio -dijo finalmente la heredera mientras escondía su cara en el hombro de Ruby.

-Yo también te quiero -respondió. Ruby alcanzó a ver la confundida cara de la niña y sus orejas giradas hacia la puerta por la que seguramente había llegado Weiss.

-Hay gente en la nave -dijo la niña. Ruby y Weiss la miraron con una cara de incredulidad- puedo escucharlos, al menos una docena está entrando por el área de carga y otra docena ataca por el frente.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es una larga historia que quisiera contarte en el _Ivory_.

-La nave está anclada en el puente, la tengo en modo furtivo pero aun así, será difícil alcanzarla si hay tantos como dice -la puerta a la espalda de Ruby comenzaba a sonar demasiado animada, incluso ella podía escuchar los pasos de esos matones, registrando la cubierta inferior.

-Si no salimos de aquí antes de que los dos grupos se encuentren, estaremos rodeadas. ¿Lilith hay otra forma de salir al puente?

-El silo de misiles de cubierta se encuentra cerca, sin embargo el sistema de armas no tiene energía suficiente para disparar.

-Mejor que nada, vamos -Ruby tomó a la chica de la mano y Weiss las siguió de cerca. Entre ambas chicas lograron abrir la puerta a un pequeño pasillo custodiado a ambos lados por enormes pistones hidráulicos. Una complicada red de tubos corría hacia el fondo de los mismos y se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación. Solo las luces de emergencia, de un color rojo carmesí, permitían a las chicas poner un pide delante del otro en la pasarela de metal.

-No hay presión detrás de la puerta -Weiss tecleó el panel, pero la alarma de seguridad brillaba en la pequeña pantalla -, solo tengo un respirador -hurgó en el pequeño cinturón de su espalda hasta darle a la niña una máscara de plástico con correas negras- tiene oxígeno para unos diez minutos.

-Lo lograremos -Ruby se puso su casco.

-Oxígeno al 19%, entrando en las celdas de reserva. Tiempo de soporte vital, 12 minutos -no eran tranquilizadoras las cifras que su traje le daba, pero no quería preocupar a Weiss que revisaba su rifle, _después de todo, no puede hacer mucho por mí._

-No te vayas a saltar de mi -cuando la puerta se abrió, las tres chicas fueron succionadas al exterior. Una enorme fisura rodeaba todo lo que quedaba del casco y por ella entraban las tinieblas del espacio y cientos de kilos de polvo lunar. Algunas piezas del fuselaje flotaban libremente y la mayoría de los misiles estaban a medio hundir en sus propios silos. Solo las pocas luces de emergencia, demasiado lejos como para ser de ayuda, iluminaban algunos sectores del lugar, revelando los viejos controles de la nave y la inactividad de las personas a bordo. El silbido producido por la fisura en el casco de Ruby la hacía flotar con un poco de intranquilidad, mientras usaba su arpón para maniobrar entre los desechos que iban a la deriva.

Weiss se sujetó a un trozo de fuselaje lo suficientemente ancho como para servirle de base a las tres.

-Bien, usaremos la grieta para salir -el escombro se movía lentamente cuando un disparo, de color azul, golpeó bajo el escombro, sacudiéndolo con violencia - ¡Es el Whithe Fang¡ ¡Creo que no pudieron entrar a la cabina!

-¡Tienen armas de energía, Weiss no dejes que te toquen¡ -al menos una doce de hombres armados y metidos en trajes negros les disparaban desde la base de la grieta. Los disparos, seguidos siempre de una estampida energética, agitaban bruscamente el pedazo de fuselaje. Ruby cubrió a la chica bajo su cuerpo mientras Weiss contestaba el fuego. El bramido de su rifle no era audible para la joven líder, pero la cara de angustia y furia de la heredera le decían que la situación no podía ser más mala.

 _Con la pequeñísima fricción que hay aquí, mi semblanza es inútil. Si tan solo tuviera un arma._ Weiss cambió de cargador y dejó el vacío flotar a la deriva, _piensa Ruby, piensa._

 _-_ Oxígeno al 15 por ciento.

La chica le dio un tirón en el brazo y Ruby pudo ver las señales: quería algo, señalaba hacia el misil. _El misil…_ Se arriesgó a mirar por un costado de su cobertura; todo el escuadrón enemigo hacia una fila casi perfecta frente a la grita, junto a un enorme misil que apenas se sostenía por unos miserables cables.

-¡Weiss el misil! -la heredera miró el arma confundida pero entendió casi al instante. Dejó el rifle en manos de la joven líder.

-Necesito concentrarme, detenlos unos minutos -los tiros las habían alejado bastante de la grieta, pero aun se mantenían a flote. Ruby no pidió escuchar las balas, pero el calor de los tiros energéticos le pasa cerca de la cara y se minaba a través de la fisura en el frente de su casco- ¡Ruby cúbrete! -cubrió primero a la niña mientras un glifo negro aparecía detrás del misil. La fuerza del tirón hizo que la enorme estructura se desplomara lentamente y aunque no explotó, el impacto dispersó a los tiradores; una enorme cortina de polvo fue lanzada en todas direcciones.

Ruby rodeó a la niña por la cintura. Weiss tomó a Ruby por la correa de su traje y lanzó su arpón a la fisura. Pasaron rápidamente por encima de los pocos matones del White Fang que no sucumbieron en la demolición. El resorte del arpón de Weiss se rompió al salir de la grieta y las tres chicas quedaron flotando y comenzaron a caer lentamente hacia la luna.

-Oxígeno al 10 por ciento, falla del soporte vital -el aire le faltaba a Ruby y los ojos comenzaron a picarle. La arenilla se colaba por la fisura en su casco y una tremenda presión se le acumuló en los pulmones. Los ojos comenzaron cerrársele mientras escuchaba las alarmas de su traje. Estiró un poco sus manos, pudo ver Weiss acercándose lentamente hasta que su espalda golpeó contra algo duro. La nave de rescate se materializó debajo de ella. Weiss la alcanzó, casi tuvo que deslizarla de cabeza dentro de la cabina.

-Weiss ¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde está la niña? -sintió una mano en el hombro.

-¿Dónde está Weiss? -pero no había respuesta, solo otra mano que le quitaba el casco.

-¿Dónde…? -el suave rugir de los motores terminó por arrullarla mientras la nave se alejaba a toda prisa de la luna.


End file.
